Namarion
by AnyaV
Summary: What Arwen was thinking about Aragorn's words after he told her that their love was just a dream. My first fanfiction. Hope that you will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Namarion**

**Chapter I**

"It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more"

Arwen kept thinking about them. How dare he was to say those words. After all these years that they had came through together. It didn't sound like Aragorn. It was someone else. Someone that he pretended to be, but the only question was why. What force him to say those terrible words? Arwen wandered in the wood while she was thinking. She thought that she knew Aragorn quite well, but now things weren't the same as before. He left her with the fellowships, but still he left this question in her heart. Arwen thought of everything over and over again until she started to guess that it was her ada's will and Aragorn couldn't do anything, but obey it. Somehow Arwen knew that her ada didn't want her and Aragorn to be together. She knew that he didn't want to lose her, his only daughter. He was afraid of losing her to mortality. Arwen didn't feel angry with him. In fact this made her love him even more, but she has to it with him. Arwen headed to the library, the place she could always find her ada reading or discussing something important with other elves.

"Arwen"

"I have something important to talk with you, ada."

"Tell me"

Arwen looked at her brothers, Elrohir and Elladan.

"Fine, let's go Elladan. Leave Arwen with ada so she can talk about their secret."

As her brothers left, Arwen started to talk with her ada.

"Ada…"

"Is it about Aragorn?"

"Yes, ada. It's all about him."

"I think that he'd already told you that you can't be together."

"He had told me, ada. But I know that he didn't mean what he said. I know that he also wants to be with me."

"What else do you know?"

"I know that it was you who force him to tell me that. You think that it will stop me from loving him, but it won't work ada. I will always love him until my last breath."

Elrond looked at his daughter. Somehow he knew these before. Nothing can change her mind. Nothing even Aragorn's death. She had made her choice. The choice that would separate them from each other until her death.

"I'm sorry, ada."

Arwen hugged him and cried. Elrond knew that she feel sad for him. She wanted to be with Aragorn, but still inside her heart she was still a little girl that needs her ada's protection. He knew that this was their destiny. Arwen was meant to be with Aragorn and he was meant to leave his daughter here even he knew that perhaps they wouldn't have a chance to meet again, but it is for her happiness.

"What ever happen to you here, Arwen? I and your naneth will always wait for you to come to us."

"Ada?"

"I was a fool to believe that I can stop you from your destiny, Arwen. From now I won't do anything against it."

Arwen smiled.

"You weren't a fool, ada. You are very wise as you always will be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Namarion**

**Chapter II**

After the war of the ring. Aragorn became King of Gondor and Arnor. He then married his beloved Arwen. Both of them were very happy and felt thankful for their patience during their long years of love and hope, but for Elrond this happy moment was also painful for him. He knew that soon he and his precious Arwen would be parted forever. After the ceremony they went to Rohan together. Arwen knew that it was her time to say goodbye to her beloved ada. One evening Elrond and Arwen went up to the hill together. It was the place that both of them said their farewell to each other.

"Do you have to go, ada?"

"Yes, it's my destiny. The sea is calling me to go home and you naneth is waiting for me."

Arwen nodded. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Then I won't have any chance to see you again."

"No, Arwen. We'll meet again. I and your naneth will wait for you beyond the white shore."

Arwen hugged her ada.

"It's my promise, Arwen. You have my words. I will wait for you to come. I will tell your naneth how beautiful you were on your wedding day."

Arwen moved back as she looked at her ada's face.

"I will remember your words, ada. I will not forget them."

Elrond wiped her tears away.

"You are the queen of Gondor and Arnor, my dear. You are the light of your people. The light of your beloved one. You had led them through shadow and darkness, there is still something ahead, and both happiness and sorrow, but you and Aragorn must face it together until the final test that you yourself have to face it alone. If you succeed, we will meet again, but until that time I must say goodbye. Namarion, my evenstar"

"Namarion, ada"

Elrond kissed Arwen's forehead for one last time. He left her a Middle Earth behind. Elrond knew that one day they will meet again beyond the white shore, where they can be together as a family until the end of time.


End file.
